


An Unexpected Return

by lexyconn



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 08:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20112499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexyconn/pseuds/lexyconn
Summary: On the way back from the librarby, Kris and Susie meet an old friend who they thought they were never gonna see for a while.





	An Unexpected Return

Kris and Susie exited their way out of the librarby, with Kris just paying their fine which was very overdue. Toriel forced Kris to pay the fine and threatened to ground them if they didn’t. Kris decided to bring Susie along too even though she teased them the entire time. 

“Wow Kris, didn’t know how much ya like books, who even reads books nowadays? Well, except for you.” Susie snorted. Kris only sighed in response. Before Susie could continue her relentless teasing, the pair heard a familiar voice behind them. 

“Susie, Kris!” The voice exclaimed. They both immediately jerked their heads around, meeting no one other than Lancer. He ran up to them, almost tripping in the process. “Wha- Lancer what the hell are you doing here?!” Susie shouted. “Not even a hello, I see how it is” Lancer mumbled, “I came to see you guys, duh.” He stated matter-of-factly. 

Kris looked around their surroundings, making sure there was no one else in sight. Luckily, no one was around for the time being. Susie caught on and grabbed ahold of both Lance and Kris, dragging them back to the school. “How’d you even left the school, isn’t it locked?” She asked frantically. Kris kept checking behind them to make sure no one was there. 

“Oh, it was just open.” He replied. Susie groaned while twisting the knob open. She shoved the two in and slammed the door behind them. 

“Lancer, you’re not supposed to be here, it’s dangerous,” Kris added worriedly. 

“Why aren’t you blue? Aren’t you supposed to be blue?” Lancer asked innocently, avoiding Kris’s concern. “Okay, Lancer, if you’re here, who is the king right now?” Susie gruffed out. “Oh, Rouxls is! He’s covering for me.” Susie sighed loudly, dragging her hands down her face. Kris wanted to do the same. “Does anyone know you’re here?” Even though Kris was concerned, their voice was still low and calm like always. “Nope.” Lancer responsed, popping the ‘p.’ 

Susie’s patience was wearing thin. “Well, you saw us, now it’s time to go back.” Susie snapped. 

“What?! No, I wanna stay longer!” Lancer stomped his foot on the ground like a toddler. “You don’t have a choice, bud.”

Susie acted like a mother scolding a toddler. Kris looked out the window just in case. Why would the door be open anyways? Unless someone else was here. Loud steps were heard in a distance, clacking louder and louder within each second. 

The three froze like a statue. Susie grabbed Lancer, bolting towards the classroom ahead with Kris close behind. She ushered the two in, quickly but quietly shutting the door. The footsteps decreased, not even being heard. They heard the entrance of the school door close now with everything silent. 

The three all sighed in relief. 

“That was a close one,” Lancer announced. Kris pinched the bridge of their nose, shaking their head. “Lancer, I’m done, you need to go, now.” Her tone was dark, deep; a voice that Lancer has never heard before. 

Lancer quickly nodded, scrambling out to the door with Susie and Kris behind. 

They made their way to the closet, stepping inside. Lancer’s head dropped down, looking at his feet.   
Susie and Kris shared a glance. Before either of them could say a thing, Lancer yelped, “please just come back for a bit! The real reason I came here was that I wanted the two of you back to the Dark World! All of us miss you...” 

Silence settled over. 

They both felt their heart pang like an arrow was just shot in it. Susie regretted all of the words she spoke to Lancer back in the classroom, and she should’ve been less hard on him. 

“Okay, but only for a little bit.” For once, Susie’s voice was warm and soft. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've written a fanfic on AO3, I hope you enjoyed! ^^   
This is also my first time writing for Deltarune characters too.  
I was also kinda nervous to post this oof. This was inspired by a comic from https://www.deviantart.com/peepsandtubz


End file.
